Gravity
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: Karin Centric :: PARA LULI! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ATRASADO! \Ô/ :: ONE-SHOT :: Eu estava voando em gravidade zero, e no outro momento eu caia, caia, e não via o fim. Agora sei a gravidade de tudo isso.


* * *

**_Gravity_**

_Eu estava voando em gravidade zero, e no outro momento eu caia, caia, e não via o fim. Agora sei a gravidade de tudo isso._

**Por: Tainã Zuccolotto Vieira – Vulgo: Demetria Blackwell**

Música usada: **Gravity **/ **Maaya Sakamoto**

_

* * *

_

_Tem sido uma longa estrada para se seguir_

_Estive lá e se foi amanhã_

_Sem dizer adeus para o ontem_

_Outras memórias que eu carrego ainda são válidas?_

_Ou será que as lágrimas as iludiram?_

_Talvez há essa hora amanhã_

_A chuva pare de cair_

_E a névoa vai se dissipar em mais um dia_

_Algo em algum lugar me chamando_

* * *

Depois de anos caminhando atrás de Sasuke, eu percebi no que me transformei. No que sou hoje.

Eu comecei a traçar meu caminho há um tempo que nem eu mesmo me recordo. E uma parte morta de minhas memórias. Foi naquele tempo que eu fiquei sobre o domínio de Orochimaru. De como doía cada vez que eles faziam uma cirurgia nova em mim, me cortavam a carne, me aplicavam anestésicos e outras coisas que não me lembro. Não tive infância, nunca brinquei de boneca e não tive a chance de brincar na chuva como qualquer criança. Sem bolinhos de lama, sem chocolate, sem natal ou Papai Noel para me trazer um presente, só de me lembrar disso, percebo que...

Nunca ganhei um presente.

Fui treinada para ser uma máquina de matar, que não tivesse sentimentos e tudo mais clichês que as pessoas falam. Quando se dirigiam a mim, era como se eu fosse um objeto, e no final, sabia que era. Um objeto de pesquisa. Um objeto com vida.

Recordo-me quando falaram que Orochimaru foi morto pelo seu pupilo e quando ele me libertou – em troca das minhas habilidades para ajudar o time Taka -.

Eu não hesitei em aceitar.

Deixei-me guiar por ele, por esse caminho que não foi traçado por mim. Só de ficar ao lado dele, eu sentia em gravidade zero. Podia voar. Contanto que ele estivesse do meu lado, tudo ficaria bem.

Com o passar dos anos, eu fui crescendo e – Como qualquer um – fui envelhecendo. Quando me dei conta, já não estava com uma capa totalmente preta, já haviam aparecido várias nuvens vermelhas nela. Tão vermelhas quanto o sangue das pessoas que eu deixei no meu passado.

Depois, eu só me lembro de uma grande guerra, de muito sangue, gritos, lágrimas e poder. E eu me via no meio de tudo aquilo. E não sabia o por que.

Tinha crianças mortas, mulheres, ninjas, médicos, pedaços, pedaços, sangue, sangue e mais sangue. Tinha pessoas vivas, e outras mortas.

Onde eu estava mesmo?

Minha memória está tão machucada, que está tudo embasado. Foram as minhas lágrimas que a iludiram. Por um momento, me lembrei dos meus sonhos, e não dos sonhos de Sasuke.

Eu queria ir para minha casa, ter meu marido me esperando com um sorriso no rosto e ter meus filhos pulando de felicidade quando eu chegasse ao meu lar. Ser uma kunoichi conhecida e respeitada, poder ter em mãos uma bandana que eu me orgulhasse em mostrar.

Depois desse grande machucado em mim, no qual sangra sem parar, notei que não tenho mais tempo para isso.

Deve ser isso que chamam de memórias pré-morte não é mesmo? Toda sua vida passando diante seus olhos...

Quando olho para trás, vejo que não tenho nada em que me orgulhar, que no final, estaria sozinha. Que meus pés já estão cansados demais para continuar a andar. Meu caminho já está chegando ao final, e a gravidade que antes me permitia voar, me trouxe ao chão e me fez chocar com a realidade.

E ela é fria demais para mim.

Não me entenda mal, eu sou uma pessoa como você, que tem sonhos, pesadelos e medos. Que joga e arrisca no jogo da vida. Que por entre tantos meandros, eu acabei me perdendo.

Ao chegar ao fim do poço, eu sinto a gravidade de tudo isso.

A gravidade que ele me fez voar, e aquela que agora pesa em minha consciência e faz meus olhos se fecharem pela última vez.

* * *

_Eu estou indo para casa?_

_Eu ouvirei alguém cantar um consolo à lua silenciosa?_

_Gravidade zero, como se parece?_

_Eu estou sozinha?_

_Há alguém além destes pés pesados?_

_A estrada continua me chamando para seguir em frente_

_Algo está me puxando_

_Eu sinto a gravidade de tudo isso._

* * *

**N/a: **_Oi Luli. :D Tudo bãum? Legal ganhar uma fic tão 'pra cima' como essa de aniversário, mesmo que já esteja atrasado, né? n.n"_

_EmnomedeGzuz, eu terminei! o/ Palmas pra mim. xD_

_Eu sei que sou a amiga mais desnaturada do mundo, que não faz nada certo, estabanada e besta, mais eu ofereço humildemente essa quase SasuKarin para a Luli do meu coração! \ô/_

_Feliz aniversário – mesmo que atrasado x.x – pra ti Luli, tudo de bom, muuuita felicidade para você e que você realize todos seus sonho com muita paz de amor no coração. s2_

_Bom, é isso. 8D_

**E se você não mandar reviews, a Samara vai puxar teu pé a noite.  
**


End file.
